There are 285 Shades of Red, Jane!
by j-isles
Summary: 50 Shades of Grey gets the girls talking. Rated M for extreme adult situations, especially in the second chapter. - Chapter 2 is finally up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: There are 285 Shades of Red, Jane!  
Chapter: 1 of 2  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Obviously not for profit.  
A/N: Title stolen from "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother". It got me thinking. First Kink fic. Next chapter up soon. Please review! It's greatly appreciated.

* * *

Taking a seat on Maura's king sized bed; Jane Rizzoli laid back, putting her heard the pillow on the side that she did not traditionally occupy. She crossed her legs and cracked the cover of a book she had found beneath the bed earlier that day.

Jane had never been one to openly discuss fantasies, but that didn't mean she didn't have them. She just kept them to herself, for the most part. After more than six months of dating her, her girlfriend, Maura Isles, had learnt how to coax them out into the open. As much as Jane resisted, Maura was twice as persistent. And was always willing to offer up a wish or curiosity of her own when it came time for sharing.

The night Jane had spilled one fantasy in particular, had only been a week or so ago. She hadn't been oblivious to the fact that the honey-blonde was trying to butter her up. Maura had prepared her favorite meal, and during dessert pulled the tequila and a shot glass from the liquor cabinet. The both knew it acted as a truth serum of sorts for the detective.

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Jane asked, a sly smile taking over her facial features. Still, it was no match for the one Maura was wearing as she opened the bottle. She did a shot and then poured one for Jane.

"You bought a new bottle, so it's gotta be good. Something I really won't wanna talk about." She takes the little glass from where it is being held out to her and then tosses the liquor into her mouth, swallowing it quickly. "Are you pregnant?"

"Jane! Really?" Maura gives her a disapproving look and then laughs lightly. "Of course not! And if I were, I wouldn't be drinking tequila." She takes the little shot glass, which happens to have her initials' etched into it, and fills it once more. "Have you heard of the novel 50 Shades of Grey?" Maura downs her second shot of the night then places the bottle on the table in front of Jane before returning to her seat, knowing that she will want a few more drinks – if not purely from reading the look on her face.

"Is that the book everyone is calling 'Mommy Porn'?" Jane's tone is mocking and full of mirth.

"Yes, I do believe that is how it is being referred to. It's no literary feat, that's certain." She pauses, thoughtfully, trying to figure out the most appropriate phrasing. "That aside, do you know what it's about?"  
"Some creep that makes this girl his…" She pauses now too, but for a very different reason. "You know…"

"I don't know what _you_ think. I know what it's about. I read it."

The brunette does another shot at this news. She shakes her head, as if trying to clear the images of Maura sitting behind her desk with the book masked inside of one of her medical magazines and her getting all hot and bothered without her while Jane is a floor above in the squad room.

"You read a book about some guy making a college student his sex slave? Doesn't he have some kind of dungeon or something? Oh my god."

"I knew you knew! And I didn't read the whole thing…" Maura says, a bright smile on her face, proud that her plan was already working. She had gotten the ball rolling in the right direction.

"Did you like it?" Jane leans forward into the question, and then sits back again not wanting to look too eager.

"Do you _want me_ to like it?" Maura leans forward too. She takes the opportunity to poor Jane another shot.

"Maura…I don't know…"

"You know."

"I mean some of the stuff I heard about it…no way in hell. But some of it? It might be….okay. Whatever."

"And which portion of that lifestyle intrigues you?"

The detective smiles to herself at the thought of what she's about to say. She takes the shot that her girlfriend has poured for her, not wanting to be wasteful. (Or at least that is what she tells herself.) She closes the bottle and stands on semi unsteady legs to return it to its place in the cabinet.

"Jane, stop stalling," says a stern voice behind her voice. Jane loves when Maura begins to lose her patience. She's so sexy when she's irritated. Well, actually, she's sexy all the time.

The brunette turns back around, letting her weight rest against the edge of the counter. "Let's just say, if I ever catch you with that book… expect a spanking. _My_ girlfriend doesn't read trash like that." The words are rushed, but still serious. Jane tries to hide the devious smile threatening to play across her lips. There's a beat between them.

"Noted," Maura says, her eyes sparkling as they look up to meet the brown ones doing the same. The tall brunette shifts her weight and turns in the direction of the hallway. "I'm gunna go take a shower. It's been a long day."

Maura is not at all disappointed as she watches Jane retreat to her bedroom, the one that they have been sharing almost every night for the last month. Jane has given her what she wanted. Of course she did it in her own sarcastic way, but now Maura has one million new ideas and possible scenarios to plan. It's a very promising start.

Minutes later she hears the shower the spray of the shower and Jane shooing Jo Friday from the room, as is the routine. The honey blonde clears and rinses their dishes, all the while plotting a night that will hopefully be amazing for the both of them.

* * *

Jane can hear Maura coming and she doesn't put the book down. She isn't exactly, reading it, more just thumbing through. The detective knows that Maura left the book under the bed, the corner sticking out from the edge where she was sure to see it while getting ready for work, purposefully. Maura had been called in first that morning, and Jane had decided to hold off mentioning it at all until they were home.

The familiar click of the honey-blonde's Louboutin's becomes louder, until she is finally leaning with her hip against the doorframe. When she sees the book in Jane's hands, she can't help but smirk. She moves inside the room, closing the door behind her.

She leans against it, keeping her distance. Unsure and excited about what is about to take place.

Jane peers over the edge of the paperback, her voice even in timbre, "Are you enjoying the movie?"

"Fast & Furious wouldn't have been my first choice," Maura says with a sigh, referring to the movie that Frankie and Tommy had chosen for them. They had all shared a pizza and some …okay a lot of beers, earlier in the evening.

"And your book? How's that?" The ME nods towards the item in Jane's hands.

"Oh no, Doctor Isles. This is not my book. This book belongs to my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend, hmm?"

Jane nods slowly. "And my girlfriend better tell my brothers to get the fuck outta here, because she's earned herself some punishment."

Maura is trying not to smile. She really is. "Punishment?"

"Actually never mind. You look too excited about it. You know what?" Jane pauses and puts the book down on the expensive sheets, a new twist occurring to her. "I want you to go back out there and watch the rest of that movie." Her eyes lock with Maura's now. "And I want you to think about what's in store for you as soon as _they decide _to leave for the night." She doesn't smile. She perfected masking her emotions after numerous interrogations and court appearances.

"And where will you be?" The questions sounds innocent and sultry all at once.

"I'll be here…waiting for you. Preparing."

"What'll I tell your brothers?" Maura can feel her heart rate increase and the air in the room suddenly seems thicker.

"That's really not my problem. Is it?"

Suddenly she wishes she had sat on the end of the bed. Her knees feel week at the domineering words. She can't breathe. Can't think.

"Is it?" Jane asks the question again, enjoying that she can sense such a clear change in the atmosphere and the woman that she so adores.

"No, Detective. It isn't." Going off of her instincts, and what she's read about this kind of exchange, this seems to be the desired response. The phrase is a simple one, but she can feel herself begin to get wet at the promises that are going unspoken.

"Oooh." The brunette feigns surprise. "So you do know how to be a good girl? Hm."

"I…uh…" It's rare that someone as accomplished as Maura Isles stumbles over her words. But the effect Jane is having on her is absolutely maddening. The images her brain is conjuring override any words that try to push past.

"Just go watch your movie…" Jane says with a wave of her hand, dismissing the beautiful woman before her.

Maura leaves without another word, closing the door behind her.

Jane eases back into the other woman's pillow, closing her eyes. Breathing in Maura's sweet scent, she sighs to herself, already feeling somewhat impatient. Making Maura squirm in anticipation is a double edge sword. Folding her arms across her stomach, she is proud that she was able to keep the persona going. This role was not one that she had ever had the chance to explore previously. Jane was happy to experiment and try it on for size, knowing that it would please her girlfriend and appease one of her many curiosities.

By now Jane had learned that there was almost no point in trying to deny the honey-blonde anything, especially when it came to things of this nature.

What Maura wanted, Maura got. And what Maura seemed to be aiming for was a spanking.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: There are 285 Shades of Red, Jane!  
Chapter: 2 of 2  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Obviously not for profit.  
A/N: Title stolen from "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother". It got me thinking. First Kink fic.

I'm not entirely (aka at all) pleased with how this turned out, and that's why it took a lot longer to be posted than I originally intended. _Any feedback is super appreciated_. - Apologies in advances that the tenses sometimes change. That's what happens when I take breaks from writing for too long. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Even with ample space on her sofa for she, Frankie and Tommy Maura felt cramped. The room felt hot, and she couldn't seem to get comfortable. Funny thing about when your girlfriend makes good on her promise of a spanking, it's very difficult to concentrate on anything but the incessant ache between your legs. Pair that with the images your mind is conjuring, and if there were a movie playing and other people in the room, Maura Isles didn't know it.

"Where's Jane?" Frankie asked, putting his bear down on the table, but never looking away from the flat screen mounted on the wall.

Snapping from her reverie, the honey-blonde tries to hide the look of surprise on her face, as if maybe the Rizzoli brothers could read somehow her thoughts. "I think she may be napping, but I'm not sure," Maura wiggled her way around the truth with little trouble. She _really didn't_ know what Jane was doing; she just wanted this ridiculous movie to be over.

No response was uttered from either brother, both completely enthralled by the mindless action on the screen. For that the doctor was grateful. She crossed, uncrossed, and re-crossed her legs. It was all Maura could do to ignore of the tightness of her skirt around her thighs and the ever-growing need persisting between them. This wasn't as easy as she had hoped it might be. Maura had always considered herself to be a very patient person, however, in this instance that was not proving to be true in the least.

* * *

Jane assumed she had about forty-five minutes until Maura would be done with the movie. She knew Frankie was on call and would probably want to go home and get some sleep, and if Tommy knew what was good for him, he wouldn't stick around on his own.

Once she had finished perusing the book that had started all of this, Jane took her time undressing and getting in the shower. She stood under the stream of water that would have been too hot for most and imagined what she and Maura might be doing in a just matter of minutes. She could almost hear the smacking sound she knew her hand would make in her ears. The brunette smirked at her thoughts and resisted the urge to take care of her own growing need for release. She had schemed all day, trying to figure exactly how to let her girlfriend know that she had received her not-so-subtle hint. The anticipation had been killing her, and when they shared that brief exchange in the bedroom, it increased tenfold. Now that she had the opportunity to do something about it, she couldn't get past the guilt. That wouldn't be very fair to Maura, whom she was sure was having a terrible time out there in the living room.

When the water began to turn lukewarm Jane quickly finished up in the shower. After toweling herself off, Jane attempted to blow dry and straighten her hair the best she could. She knew Maura liked it that way, but normally she was too lazy to do it. Primping always seemed like a waste of time. But as she slipped on the expensive lingerie Maura had purchased as a gift for her last Valentine's Day, but she had still never worn, Jane thought all this girly crap might not be the worst thing in the world after all. She examined her form in the full-length mirror. The way that the black silk clung to her chest and to her hips was something that the detective had never really been able to appreciate until now, knowing how the sight of it would only provoke Maura further.

* * *

It took Maura only ten minutes to get the guys to leave after the movie had ended. She knew that it was against her specific instructions from Jane; that they were supposed to decide to leave on their own. Hopefully the detective would never know the difference, or if she did that would only mean more punishment. Right?

All she had said was that she wanted to go lie down, which wasn't necessarily a lie either. Being the gentlemen that Angela had raised them to be, Frankie and Tommy found their way to the door. Maura followed, a few steps behind to see them off. Though any kind of movement seemed to make her situation worse.

"Goodnight!" She called to them as she watched them unlock the cars parked in her oversized driveway. With that she closed the door and leaned against it, much like she had earlier. Taking a deep breath, Maura sighs. She's trying to collect herself, but it isn't working like she's hoped. She smoothes her hair and then her skirt, and then begins the walk down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

Jane is applying the finishing touches to her smoky makeup in the bathroom when she hears the bedroom door open and close. "Sit on my side of the bed. Take off your shirt and your skirt, but nothing else. And don't you dare touch yourself." Jane's voice is deeper than usual, and no kindness drips from the tone as it usually does when she speaks to the honey-blonde. Maura does not respond but immediately begins to do as she was told. The buttons on her shirt are taking much longer than she'd like to part, and she knows it is due to the fact that her hands are shaking slightly from excitement.

By the time Jane emerges from the connected master bathroom, her girlfriend has finished with her task. The red matching bra and panty set are new and beautiful, accentuating all of Maura's curves perfectly, but they are not what almost cause Jane to gasp and break character. By some miracle the brunette is able to keep it together.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in garters before, Maura."

"I just bought all of this…Jane… you look…" Maura's voice is sweet, but far out, as if she's not even in the room. She doesn't remember a time when she has seen her girlfriend like this, all made up, and it's doing things to her that she isn't prepared for. Her mind becomes even hazier with arousal.

"I knew you would like it." Jane moves from in front of Maura where she had been leaning on the dresser and takes a seat next to her on the bed to purr the words into her ear. She nips gently at Maura's earlobe and is pleased when she hears her soft gasp. She can tell that Maura is all but dying to be taken. The heat radiating from her skin and the fact that she is so oddly quiet - those have always been surefire signs that she can't wait any longer.

Jane knows what she wants to say next, but is afraid it will break the façade that she is trying to keep intact. Her love and concern for her girlfriend trumps the fantasy, though, and she follows her instinct. "You're sure you want to do this?" Her voice is more normal now. "I mean, I know you think it it's what you want and I'm happy to do it…but baby…"

Maura turns quickly, taking Jane's hand in her own. "This is what I want." She offers succinctly, with a kiss to Jane's cheek. "You really think I would have sat through that movie and let you go through all this trouble if I weren't serious?"

"No…but it's different in the moment, you know? Thinking about it is one thing but really, actually—"

"Going through with it? Spanking me?" Maura's eyes light up as she interjects and Jane can't help but notice. It is more reassuring than any words could be.

"Yeah…" She thinks for a moment, pausing briefly. Jane drops to the floor and removes Maura's heels, never breaking eye contact. "Get on you hands an knees in the middle of the bed."

The ME doesn't waste any time. She plants herself firmly on her hands and knees in the center of the bed and watches Jane walk around to the other side and move to kneel behind her. Gathering her hair Jane pulls it over one shoulder before she leans down to press her body into the one beneath her. Her breasts push into Maura's shoulder blades and her pelvis into her ass. It's the first real contact they've had all day.

"Is this what you picture when you're reading that book of yours?" As if of its own volition, the domineering persona returns and Jane's voice shifts again.

"Sometimes…"

The detective reaches around to take each of Maura's breasts in her hands, squeezing a little more forcefully than she normally would. The honey-blonde cannot hold back a groan at the sensation.

Jane laughs devilishly at the response. "Yeah? Is this what you want?"

"Yessss…" Maura hisses and all the sudden Jane is gone. She's backed away and then they are no longer touching. "No!" Her eyes open abruptly. "Jane…please…I can't wait any longer…"

The lithe brunette moves forward slightly, she runs her scarred hands up and down Maura's thighs, moving from the outside to the inside, careful not to go to too high. She smirks, never having realized how rewarding being withholding could be. "You wore this for me, didn't you?"

Maura knows Jane is referring to the lingerie, more specifically the red lace g-string that barely covers anything at all. "I did. Just for you," Maura responds, her voice wavering a little bit. She clears her throat.

"How presumptuous of you….Now, I want you to count. Out loud. If you miss one, we're starting over. Do you understand?"

Maura nods. That isn't enough for Jane. "I said, _do you understand?" _She wastes no time bringing her hand down hard on Maura's ass. The sound it makes it all too satisfying.

"Yesss! I mean…one…."

"Mmm…very good…" She repeats the action a few more times alternating sides when one gets too red.

"Two…three…four….oh my god…ah… five…six….ten…Jane!"

Jane can tell that Maura needs a break and she gives it to her. She moves away once more, and lies down on her back, head on a pillow. "Come here. Now." And just like that her girlfriend is straddling her. Jane pulls her down for a somewhat sloppy, frantic kiss. Maura pulls roughly at Jane's bottom lip with her teeth causing them both to moan.

Suddenly Jane can feel Maura's right hand moving between them. She can tell that's she going to try and touch her, but it isn't time for that yet. She grabs Maura's hand, holding her wrist tightly. "Ah…ah…ah...no…" It's not what Jane wants to say. She's dying for Maura to touch her. But right now, this isn't about her. "Did I say you could touch me? You've earned yourself another spanking…get back on all fours."

And the counting starts again, "Oh! Eleven…twelve…" Maura leans back trying to get even more contact "…thirteen…" She shifts her hips. Her wrists are starting to ache, but she doesn't care.

"Harder!" she cries out, finally.

This takes Jane by surprise. She hadn't been holding back, and Maura is already very red. She's worried about what the consequences of this will be tomorrow.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes! God!" Maura is beginning to lose her patience now. "You made me wait all that time and now I want you to spank me harder!"

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." Each harsh word is punctuated with an equally severe slap to Maura's backside.

"Ah! Fuck!"

Hearing her girlfriend, the prime example of propriety, swear like that, especially in a moment like this, makes Jane wetter than she's ever been. She's now her own special brand of impatient.

"Who's the boss here?"

"You are, Jane."

"That's right." Maura's skin is brighter than she has seen it thus far and she attempts to soothe it by rubbing her hand in smooth affectionate circles. "Do you like it when I spank you, Doctor Isles?" Jane's hand travels down and moves the fabric out of the way before dripping her fingers into the slickness between Maura's legs. The honey-blonde's labored breathing stops completely, holding her breath as Jane slowly caresses her folds.

"Yes," Maura's voice catches in her throat and just as she begins to moan, the hand that was just touching her smacks her ass again. "Uh! …I love it!"

"And you're keeping count?"

"That was number 18, I believe."

"Such a good girl," Jane coos. "Take off the rest of your clothes and lay down for me."

Once Maura is undressed, Jane is quick to find a position laying between her legs, urging them further apart. She gasps at how wet she's made her girlfriend, and smiles, obviously proud of herself. She kisses Maura's inner thigh before running her tongue up the length of her. "Somehow you enjoyed that more than I even thought you were," Jane says.

She continues to please the woman beneath her, whom she is sure has never moaned this loudly or writhed this much - until she starts to get quiet once more. After being together this long, they both know what that means. Maura's breath comes in short bursts, except for the occasional "Oh god!" or the sometimes drawn out "Jaaaannee".

"Baby?" the brunette mumbles against her girlfriend, whose hands are tangled in her hair, pushing her impossibly close to her center.

"Mmmm," is the only response Maura can manage. This tension in her feels as though has been building forever and now she's teetering on the edge of it, tumbling towards her release.

"Are you gunna come for me?"

"Oh god! Yes! Jane! Yes…But…I need…I need your fingers inside me…please…" Maura practically sobs.

Jane is swift to pull away and replace her mouth with her hand, enjoying that she can now see Maura come apart more easily. She slides two fingers into her, and begins moving them at the rhythm and pace she knows she needs. "Like that?"

"Yeahhh. Like that. Just like that….don't stop…ohmygod!" Jane leans back down and wraps her lips gently around Maura's clit and begins to suck, moving her tongue against it.

That's it. When Jane combines the two actions. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Maura's hands grip the sheets. That's the end for Maura. Jane loves how loudly she moans as she comes and helps to ease her down from her high after she finishes.

The brunette moves to lie next to Maura, pulling the covers over them before wrapping an arm around her waist. Her chin rests on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of sex and her honey-blonde locks, both of them still perspiring slightly. They sigh, exhausted. Contented.

"Jane…that was amazing."

"That was what you wanted?"

"More than I wanted, really. And you were okay with it? You seem to fit into the role pretty perfectly."

"I do? Hm."

"I'm so glad you noticed the book." Maura says, sleepily. Jane can feel her relax in her arms, and though she is still dying for release, she doesn't have the heart to wake her girlfriend.

"You just get your rest…"

With a kiss to Maura shoulder, Jane closes her eyes too.


End file.
